Scar
by Bitway
Summary: Of all the scars he had, it seemed he could never get rid of the one on his face. {drabble. slight tendershipping}


Crimson eyes stare back at him through the mirror, focusing on a certain new feature on his face. A hand comes up, fingers lightly tracing the scar under his right eye. How it had appeared so suddenly, he didn't know. It agitated him. Made him think this was some sick reminder of his past, the past he was well aware of and could _never_ forget.

Was it a curse for being granted a second chance? Was it truly too good to be true that he'd be given a body of his own without any repercussions? He scoffed to the thought. If that were the case, he'd be given something much more than scars on his body, something that would hinder him and his techniques. Gods could think of something else, be more ruthless. Blinding his right eye could have been one punishment.

He supposed this was something that made him stand out. Not many people these days had a scar like this. He'd leave an impression, be easily pointed out. This was something he couldn't easily hide, not like that mirroring wound on his arm.

In annoyance, he clicked his tongue and shut his eyes. It wasn't a real bother. There was no pain from it, surprisingly. He guessed it had appeared overnight through some...magic. Although, if it was the same type of magical force that had brought him back, why had it graced this scar on his face now? Why not during his initial revival?

Now, he let's out a growl as he crosses his arms. The gods were probably toying with him, weren't they?

 _What's next? My clothes from back then? Or perhaps a sudden new tan for my skin?_

Eyes roll to such stupid thoughts, deciding not to worry over it. It wouldn't be that hard to ignore, to push to the back of his mind. Even if those who knew him would be asking-

"Bakura, how did you get that scar? Are you okay? What happened?"

 _That._

If there was one person he was hoping wouldn't see this and ask those goddamn questions, it was Ryou. His head turns slightly, seeing his former host with a terribly worried expression. He ends up stepping closer, brown eyes locking onto that scar of his.

"It's nothing, dear landlord," he replies impassively. He mentally tells himself to have attempted to cover this up before the boy had caught sight of it. Not like he knew anything about make up nor had any in this home. "I-"

"It's _not_ nothing!" Ryou interrupts, an annoyed look crosses his face, startling the former spirit. "And you know it's not either." He hesitates on speaking further, though determination and concern flashes in his eyes. His choice set. "What happened?"

Bakura stares, considering just walking off. He could avoid the question- but for how long? He had come to learn that Ryou was someone who would not hesitate to pester, that is, once he had determined it was the best course of action. He could already imagine every waking moment being asked that same question.

"What I'm about to tell you, you must tell no one," he states with a slight glare, sighing. The boy nods in response, a rather content and serious look on his face. It was almost frustrating how eager he looked to learning about a permanent facial mark.

"Hmph. It happened when I was young. I tried to steal some food out of desperation and hunger. My skills as a thief had yet to mature. I overlooked a simple mistake, one that could have cost me life, but instead," he points to his scar, "cost me this. I was lucky to not be blinded or even die with the loss of blood that came from the wound. I suppose those bastard shop keepers expected me to die." He couldn't help but smirk. How many people _expected_ him to die while he had always found a way back as if to taunt them. "They truly were surprised to see me again, so surprised, they never caught me a second time."

It was an odd story to tell. Prior to this, he never spoke of it. No one had asked him, no one had cared. Then again, he had no one. There was no point in retelling the story if no one listened. But Ryou, he listened.

"Bakura..."

"Don't give me that pitying look."

Ryou glances elsewhere for a moment as if that would change the expression on his face. It definitely was a rare thing for Bakura to speak of his past. He hardly did and when he did, they usually pertained only to revenge.

"Sorry..." Ryou mumbles before their eyes meet once more. Slowly, he raises his own hand to gently brush at the scar. Bakura only shuts his right eye as his hand comes close to it. The action confuses him, but it wasn't the first time Ryou had done something incomprehensible. His host had strange habits. Touching his scar without a word seemed to be a new one.

"Is it weird of me to say that...I like being able to see you- your past coming to life?"

Bakura snorts in response to that. "Yeah, it is pretty weird." But he doesn't mind it.


End file.
